The Amazing Mystery Seahorse Transcript
French Narrator: Ahh, Spring time in Bikini Bottom. Where we can see seaflowers growing above the ground. Here we scroll to a big rock which is underneath. (The rock open revealing Patrick underneath) Like a starfish. He walks to the seaflowers while sniffing them which he finally knows... Patrick: It's spring!! French Narrator: The starfish then took off his swear and bareys it around for the winter. (Patrick does so and bareies it with his feet making his sweater sandy. This starts where we cut to the wilds where Larry Luciano is slithering to the seaflowers and started to sniff em) Larry Luciano: (Sniffs the seaflowers) Ahh, hello seaflowers what a lovely day it is. (Picks it up but some seahorse leg picked it up too. He sees that it was a seahorse named "Mystery") Oops. Sorry. Mystery: (In Widget's voice) That's okay partner. Howdy. I'm Mystery and I'm a seahorse pleasure to meet you. Larry Luciano: Mystery hun? Sounds filmillar. You look like a friend of SpongeBob's correct? Mystery: That's right old wise snail. How did you know? Larry Luciano: Because I am their great grand elder of snails of Gary the Snail. Mystery: Gary the Snail? (Thinks about him in her thought cloud then to Larry Luciano) Never heard of him. Larry Luciano: Well I can take you there to him. Mystery: You will? Oh great I can't wait to meet him. Hop on my back and I'll take you to him. Larry Luciano: Gladly! (Hops on Mystery's back and Mystery runs and gallops to Bikini Bottom. Scene cuts to the view of SpongeBob's Squidward's and Patrick's houses where SpongeBob comes out of his pineapple house and sniffs the air then notices something) SpongeBob: I better call the doctor. 'Cause I've got spring fever!! (Leaps over to the seaflowers) Good morning little flowers. (Sniffs'em) Ahh. (Squidward comes out of his Tiki Head Island house and sees SpongeBob) Morning Squidward! Squidward: Don't even talk to me. We'd already talked about this. SpongeBob: But didn't you say good morning to the flowers yet, Squid? Squidward: (Sighs then to the seaflowers) Good morning, flowers. SeaFlowers: (Happily) Morning Squidward! Squidward: Well what do you know? They like me. SpongeBob: Well see you at work, Squidward! (Laughs) Squidward: (Sighs) He doesn't even know about spring fever. Probably I have to work with him all day. (SpongeBob laughs as Squidward walks with him to The Krusty Krab while Larry Luciano is riding with Mystery Seahorse to SpongeBob's house) Mystery: So this is where Gary lives hun old wise snail? Larry Luciano: That's right. But he's not home right now. He probably went to the Snail-Clubhouse with Snellie and Lary and the other snails. Mystery: Really? Wow. But who are Snellie and Lary? I never heard of them either. Larry Luciano: Well, if I take you there to them, you'll finally meet them to them, you'll finally meet them in their clubhouse. Mystery: Well what are we waiting for? Let's go! (So Mystery Seahorse and Larry Luciano go to the Snail-Clubhouse here at Snail-Park. Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to Gary, Snellie, Lary and all 17 snails sitting around the table enjoying their peace to the world) Gary: Can we go to The Krusty Krab, Boss? Boss: Sorry, Runt. But The Krusty Krab has to many owners. Besides people might see us. Spike: Yeah. Let's enjoy our peace to the world. Snellie: Oh. How about when we go to The Krusty Krab and eat around the table from the resturant. Lary: Yeah and whens we eat Krabby Patties then I'm sure we're not disiazes carrying pets in the world. Pat: Meow! Daniel: Pat is right, Boss we should go to The Krusty Krab for lunch. Dan: We know. But it was just a resturant. What can we do to eat here at the place like this? Spike: Yeah Boss, The snail's got a point though. Boss: Oh. Okay. Uh, let's see here uhh... Very well then, we should go to The Krusty Krab with somebody special not some same owner who's really making us pet snails bored. Little Dollar: That's exactly what Gary likes to hear about. Pat: Meow! (Suddenly there's a knock at the door) Gary: I'll get it! (Gets up from around the table and slithers to the door and opens it and there was Mystery seahorse and Larry Luciano at the door) Uh hello seahorse ma'am. Hi Larry Luciano. What are you doing here? Mystery: Hey little buddy. The wise old snail told me to come see you and Snellie and Lary. Snellie: (Gasps) That's us! Lary: Yeah!! (All 19 snails got up from around the table between Gary and greet Mystery while saying "Hi!") Gary: What's your name? Mystery: You've probably never heard of me before. I'm Mystery Seahorse a friend of a yellow sea creatures from the wilds. Gary: Oh. Hi Mystery. I'm Gary. Gary the Snail. And these are my snailfriends. Snellie: Hi. I'm Snellie the purebrad snail you and I are girls. Lary: And I'm Lary the grumpy snail. I'm a different snail. Daniel: Hi I'm Daniel. I love snail food. Boss: I'm Mary's Ex- boyfriend. Leader of the snail gang at Snail-Park but you can call me Boss. And these are my two boys. "Dan and Spike". Dan: Uh hi. Spike: Hello. Seriously where do we get this seahorse? Little Dollar: You know Mystery they don't call me a cheepskate snail for nothing. Call me Little Dollar beautiful. Yo-yo: Why hello there. They call me Yo-yo I'm a famous Hip-Hop snail who plays the gutiar. Mystery: What about the rest of you snails? Boss: These are the three snails with their owners and the little runt's seven snail kids. Mystery: Ohhh. Edward: I'm Edward. Penney: I'm Penney. Sweet Sue: I'm Sweet Sue. Petey: I'm Petey. Eugene: I'm Eugene. Micheal: I'm Micheal. Victoria: I'm Victoria and this is Pat. Pat: Meow! Mosteeze: Like hi. I'm Mosteeze. Foofie: And I'm Foofie. I use to be a butler snail. Mary: Hey don't forget about me. Boss: Oh yeah. And that's my girlfriend Mable Monica's snail. Mary: Bon Juor! I'm Mary. Mystery: It was pleasure to meet all of you snails. May I come in? Gary: Sure! (All 20 snails let Mystery Seahorse inside their clubhouse and Mystery looks around) Mystery: Wow. Nice place you got here. It hasn't even changed a bit. Larry Luciano: (Comes in) So this is what the Snail-Clubhouse really looks like. Boss: That's right, Granps we built this clubhouse for snails only and no owners allowed. Larry Luciano: You sure got some constuction skills here, Sonny. Boss: Thanks. Gary: And here's a part we sit down around the table enjoying our meals and thinking about what we can do today. Mystery: Wow, Gary little buddy you sure have a lot of adventures! Mary: Yup. It what we snails do during the adventure. Melsee. Lary: Yeah. You should join us, Mystery on our adventure where we go to The Krusty Krab for lunch. Mystery: Say do you say The Krusty Krab? Micheal: Yes.It's where customers come in and eat Krabby Patties. Victoria: Without bring your pet to the resturant. Sweet Sue: That's why the customers come inside and no pets allowed in the kitchen. Mystery: Wow. I remember my first Krabby Patty. Eugene: Really? Did you eat one? Petey: Yeah how does the Krabby Patty taste good without knowing you're a customer? Mystery: Well, I'll tell you. I got it all in my flashback. (Scene flashes back to the episode "My Pretty Seahorse" Where SpongeBob took Mystery to The Krusty Krab and Mystery told everything about it) SpongeBob took me to The Krusty Krab to work while I was standing outside till some two fish from Goo Lagoon show up I kicked Scooter far away with my seahorse leg off screen. Then SpongeBob took me to the kitchen while I was hiding somewhere underneath the counter. I was about to come out of here where's no sign of Mr. Krabs who was the owner of this resturant but SpongeBob said to me when I was hungry. SpongeBob: No, Mystery, you can't come out yet. If old man Krabs sees you, I'll lose my job.gives her a tray with a patty on it I bet you're hungry. How about some lunch? eats the patty and neighs. Then the scene flashes back to Mystery and all 20 snails Mystery: And that is how I'd tried my first Krabby Patty. Boss: Whoa whoa whoa. There's no way a seahorse like you could eat a Krabby Patty from The Krusty Krab. Spike: Yeah. Seahorse don't eat that kind of what you call, Krabby Patty. Dan: But Seahorses do eat seaflowers from the wilds while spring comes. Right? Boss: Yeah that's right. Why can't you just be like the other seahorses from the wilds? Mystery: Because I never wanted to be. Daniel: This calls for some extreme messures. Pat: Meow! Meow! Edward: Well let us take you to The Krusty Krab for some Krabby Patties. Penney: Yeah and try not to eat all of the patties from the customers hands. Mystery: I will. Thanks Penney. You always come through for me. Gary: I think I know where to go to The Krusty Krab. C'mon you guys let's go. Snellie and Lary: Yeaaah!! All Snails and Mystery: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! (All 21 Snails and Mystery goes out of the Snail-Clubhouse and to The Krusty Krab when the scene fades to black. Scene cuts to The Krusty Krab where SpongeBob is in the kitchen cooking Krabby Patties and Squidward standing in the register on the ordering boat) Squidward: Can I help you? Old Man Jenkins: Yeah uhh let me see here. Let me and my wife have a Krabby Patty Deluxe please. Squidward: Whatever. SpongeBob I need two Krabby Patty Deluxe. Ever knows why. SpongeBob: Coming up, Squidward! (Makes two Krabby Patty Deluxes and hands it to Squidward through the ordering window) Order up, Squidward! Squidward: Here's your two Krabby Patty Deluxes with you and your wife. Old Man Jenkins: Thanks Sonny. C'mon sweet heart. Mabel: Coming dear. (The two old fish sit at table 4 with their deluxed Krabby Patties) Squidward: And what do you want sir? Harold: I'll have one Krabby Patty with extras onions. Squidward: SpongeBob, I need one Krabby Patty with onions. SpongeBob: One Krabby Patty with extras onions coming up! (He puts a bun down then the patty followed by Ketchup, Mustard, Pickles, Extra Onions, Lettuce, Cheese, Tomatoes and a top bun in that order and hands it to Squidward through the ordering window) Order up! (Rings the bell) Squidward: Here you are, sir one Krabby Patty with extra onions. (Hands it to Harold) Harold: Thank you. (Goes to table 5 with his Krabby Patty and sits down with it. SpongeBob and Squidward sees all 20 snails and Mystery and Larry Luciano coming toward The Krusty Krab) SpongeBob: Who's that? (Larry Luciano, Mystery and all 20 snails came inside The Krusty Krab) Gary: Here it is, Mystery. The Krusty Krab home of the Krabby Patty. Snellie: This is where SpongeBob and Squidward work just before when they were hired. Mystery: I really do miss this place. It hasn't changed a bit. (All the customers sees Mystery, Larry Luciano and all 20 snails and stared at them) Lary: Uhhh... top to the morning to you people. Pat: Meow. (All 20 Snails, and Larry Luciano took Mystery Seahorse to the ordering boat where Squidward is) Squidward: Let me guess. You come to eat at The Krusty Krab hun, Mystery? Snellie: That's right, Squidward. Mystery here is a girl just like me. Mary: She's a seahorse who's came to see the yellow sea creature. Squidward: (Sighs) SpongeBob, there some seahorse who wanted to see you. SpongeBob: What's that, Squidward? I ooh... Mystery: Howdy, SpongeBob! SpongeBob: (Gasps) Mystery!! (Hugs Mystery Seahorse) Oh, Mystery where have you been? I'd missed you so much. Mystery: Gee, SpongeBob it's just like you said I did come back like I said earlier. SpongeBob: Mystery! You can talk! Mystery: Yes. It's all because of your pet snail Gary and his snailfriends. SpongeBob: Gee Gary, how did you mannage to make her talk? Pat: Meow? Gary: Well, SpongeBob first she came to our clubhouse next we introduce ourselves then we'd showed her around the clubhouse and finally she'd started her adventures all by herself. Daniel: He's right. What else can Mystery do without us? Little Dollar: We knew she'd be cool just like me. Yo-yo: Well if thatdoesn't have to do with Mystery I'd say she be friends with the yellow dude. Pat: Meow! Mystery: You said it, little buddies! Mr. Krabs: (Comes out of his office and sees Mystery and gasps) What's that fillty seahorse doing in me kitchen!!? SpongeBob: (Laughs) Look closey, Mr. Krabs. Mystery's back! I'd missed her so much. Mystery: He right, Mr. Krabs. I surely do miss your place. It hasn't changed a bit. Mr. Krabs: (Eyes widen and gasps then to Mystery) You... You can talk?!!! But how? Mystery: Ohhh. Just some snail friends taught me how to speak like real fish. Like Gary the Snail here. Mr. Krabs: Is it true, Gary? You made her talk? Gary: Sure do sir. I'm the only one who made her talk and we snails introduced to her. Mr. Krabs: But... I thought I told that boy to get rid of that seahorse. Squidward: You've probably even payed Mystery to eat your money, Mr. Krabs. Boss: Heh. The Squid's got a point, Krabs. What if you and Mystery have a race at the backyard of your resturant? Foofie: I think a race between us snails, you and Mystery is a swell idea for a point. Mosteeze: Everyone agrees. We should race at the backyard outside the resturant. Petey: It'll be the biggest race between an owner and pet outside ever. Mary: I'm sure it'll be fun. After all what would every owner thinks we're talking pets? Gary: I'm not sure, Mary. But we're gonna find out after the big race. SpongeBob: Well I never thought I'd say this but... Let's race! All Snails and Mystery: Yaaaaay!!!!! French Narrator: (Reading time card) Twelve Seconds Later... (We see all 20 snails, Mr. Krabs and Mystery at the starting line and Larry Luciano is hosting from this race) Larry Luciano: Ladies and Gentlemen! All of Bikini Bottom! Welcome to the first annual Krusty Krab Race! Between the owner Eugene H. Krabs, 20 snails of mine and Mystery the Seahorse! Crowd: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! Larry Luciano: Thank you. Now befroe the race begins, Let me light up this torch from the big cup! (Does so while the crowd cheers for excietment) Mystery: Gary little buddy, I just want you to know good luck out there. I'll be sure to be at the finish line first before you know it. Gary: Thanks Mystery! SpongeBob: Save that one for the winners, Gary! I use to have all 20 of you snails in shift shaped. Lary: Ha ha ha, You said it, SpongeBob. We're faster than a speed of sound. Pat: Meow! Meow! Mr. Krabs: I remain of you is that kitchen is no place for a live horse. Patrick: (Laughs and came by) Good one, Mr. Krabs. Coach: (Came by) You guys ready? Patrick: Oh no! A bulgular! SpongeBob: No Patrick, that's the official coach he's the reffree. Coach: We're ready to start here folks. Mr. Krabs: I'm not letting those diseased pets into me resturant when I win. Gary: Alright you guys let's show Krabs were not diseased pets! Snellie: Ooh. I'm so exicited. I love to race! Lary: Yeah! Let's work together as a team! Daniel: I still don't know what a race really is. Little Dollar: Nonsense, Daniel. We're not as slow as a slug on a rug. Get it? Yo-yo: He's right Yo. Mary: Are you sure we're gonna win this race, Mosteeze? Mosteeze: Course we are the two of us are gals. Foofie: The peteal is to the middle, sir. Petey: I know, Foofie. What if we never make it to the finish line? Micheal: We won't lose to a cheepstake won't we guys? Victoria: That's right, Micheal! Eugene: Some of us snails got to get to the finish line! Penney: You know he can't beat us at a fair race! Sweet Sue: I agree so let's go! Edward: I'm with Sweet Sue! We'll be faster than a speed of sound before you know it! Pat: Meow! Meow! Meow! Boss: This is what we've been trainning for, Fellas. This is why we're here! Spike: Yeah. Let's work together and get to the finish line! Dan: And let the best snail win! Mystery: I'll be racing while you watch me, SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Alright Mystery, Good luck! Coach: (Raises the flag) On your marks...Get set...GO!!! (Waves the flag when the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to all 20 snails, Mystery Seahorse and Mr. Krabs who'd started the race and SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward just standing there cheering them on) Gary: Let's do it! All 20 Snails: Charrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrge!!! (Slithers faster than a speed of sound really far) Mystery: Yeeeeehawwwww! (Gallops faster than a speed of sound really fast) Mr. Krabs: Oh no you don't! (Runs even faster than a speed of sound with his legs) SpongeBob: Yaaaaay!! Go Mystery!! Squidward: Go Snellie!! You got it baby!! Patrick: Hoorraaaaay!!! Gary: Here he comes!! Mystery: We should keep this up once I win the race there's nothing Mr. Krabs can do about it. (All 20 Snails looks behind and sees Mr. Krabs catching up) Eugene: He's running all right. Just keep running or he'll catch up!! Pat: Meow!! Boss: Yeah that's it!! Hup two hup two hup two hup two hup two now we're getting it!!! Gary: Keep it up you guys, We have to getto the finish line before Mr. Krabs!!! Mystery: Well you 20 snails are on your own. I'm heading toward the finish line! (Gallops even faster than a speed of sound leaving the 20 snails behind) Snellie: Mystery galloped ahead! Lary: She's going to the finish line for us! Daniel: I don't think we're not fast enough. SpongeBob: Oh look! Mystery is going to get to the finish line!!! Squidward: C'mon Mystery! It's all you baby!!! Patrick: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Mr. Krabs: (Panting) I can't run fast enough. (Falls down and fell asleep. All 20 Snails stop slithering fast and looks at Mr. Krabs who's falling asleep. So they slithered fast toward Mr. Krabs to wake him up) Pat: Meow! Meow! Meow! Micheal: Mr. Krabs! Is it just me or is he tired out? Victoria: I think he's all tired out! Eugene: He can't run anymore. Penney: Looks like his energy has just tired him out from running too fast. Sweet Sue: We should help him! Edward: And give him comfort with lots of love. Pat: Meow meow. Snellie: Hey remember when I give Gary comfort with lots of love? Gary: I remembered, Snellie. Snellie: Well if we all comforted him justlike me, he'll be as good as new. Boss: Well I...I...Um...Uhh...I never thought I'd say this but...Let's comforted him. All 20 Snails: Uh-hun!! (Gives Mr. Krabs a hug with a purr and Mr. Krabs woke up) Mr. Krabs: Hun? Wha? Where am I? (Sees all 20 snails who are huging and purring to him) Bottom Feeders! Did you comfort me from falling asleep? All 20 Snails: Meooooooow! Mr. Krabs: Thanks guys. I owe you an apologily about bring pets inside the resturant. Gary: Sure thing, Mr. Krabs. Patrick: (Laughs) Hey look. I never seen anything like this. It seems all 20 snails just went back to comfort, Mr. Krabs. (So SpongeBob, Squidward and Patrick walk towards Mr. Krabs who is huging all 20 snails) SpongeBob: Looks like you two are in laws eh, Mr. Krabs? Mr. Krabs: Aye lad, I am in law and so did the bottom feeders. Squidward: Then who won the race? (We see Mystery Seahorse crossed the finish line first) Larry Luciano: And the winner is... Mystery Seahorse!!! Mystery: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeehawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!! Crowd: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! Squidward: I can't beliveve it. My own purebrad snail and the other snails have lost to a seahorse. Mystery: (Came galloping by) Aww don't worry, Squidward. You, SpongeBob and all 20 snails mayhave lost the race but I'm an amazing racer in Bikini Bottom. Squidward: Gosh Mystery thanks. Gary: So does that mean you'll stay? Mystery: I'm staying!!! All 20 Snails: Horraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Patrick: Yeah. Who wants a seahorse when you need one? Squidward: Great. Now snails and seahorse are friends. Mr. Krabs: You said it, Mr. Squidward. (And SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Mystery and all 20 snails laughed.Scene cuts to SpongeBob's house that night. SpongeBob is sleeping on his bed while Gary is writing his snail journal of what he and his snailfriends did today) Gary: We got to the Snail-Clubhouse to enjoy our peace and quiet when suddenly a seahorse name Mystery came inside our clubhouse. Snellie: Next we go to The Krusty Krab with Mystery. Then we told Mr. Krabs who sees her when we started a race at the backyard of the resturant. Lary: Yeah. But we didn't win the race though. We were too fast and she's really too fast. Gary: Well, we sure had fun with Mystery Seahorse today didn't we guys? And I bet tomorrow will be even better. Don't you think so? Snellie: You bet. And tomorrow's going to be the day where our snailfriends come over to SpongeBob's house. Lary: Yeah. Let's go to sleep. (Gary, Snellie and Lary fell fast asleep as we zoom out to SpongeBob's pineapple home) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Gary:Hi, Gary the Snail here! SpongeBob: And SpongeBob. Gary: Sounds like Mary's Ex- boyfriend Boss is having someone over to SpongeBob's pineapple house. SpongeBob: Ooh. I know it's a monster named Puffy Fluffy which is different one is blue and one is purple. Gary: I don't know about this but three puffy fluffies are better than one. What should we do now? Gary, Snellie and Lary: Next!! "Boss Is A Mom!!" See ya then!!! Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes